vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Slave Leia wiki An IP who claims that he/she will vandalise every page on the wiki. Jacce | Talk | 12:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sorted. 19:13, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Archaeology Wiki Is at http://archaeology.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Can someone please remove 'Genuine Pricey Air Jordan Shoes v Real Inexpensive Air Jordan Shoes' and 'How Europeans came to dominate the world' Jackiespeel (talk) 21:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Done -- RandomTime 22:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) 1,000 spam blog comments Hello, I want to report This user. He posted 1,195 vandalism comments in the Club Penguin wiki on This blog. If VSTF have a special tool for deleting AL users contributions, please help (if not, i'll probably ask the admin to delete the blog and re-create it). Users with similar name did the same last week. It seems he switches IP adresses, and i asked Wikia to do something about it, but they said there is currently no need. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:13, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Bronies Wiki I scrolled across the brony wiki and saw that: This user, is vandalizing pages and no admin has taken care of it. Thanks. 22:41, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Done by local admins. 00:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Camp Half-Blood Wiki Pages vandalized by anons whose IPs begin with 173. See here. SUBST:User:Hyperborean/Sig|23:47,7/22/2012}} :I saw 2 edits by 173.* anons on Recent Changes and they didn't seem to be vandalous. You have to remember that Recent Changes only holds so many edits and what you see when you report is very unlikely to be what we see when we're able to check it. Your best bet it to place the IPs of each individual on Report:Users and IPs needing checked instead. We can go behind and make sure it's all cleaned up. Rappy 18:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki The pages for Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres and Arizona Robbins have been continuously vandalized by this user: User contributions for Jushiro971 - Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki She keeps changing the wiki to make their relationship stepmother/stepdaughter, rather than the mother/daughter relationship they actually have. The listed admins have each been inactive for a year or more. Intially, I thought it was good faith edits, but several others users have corrected it and she has changed it back every time, despite being informed that she has incorrect data. :Blocked for two weeks. 02:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Toronto and Ontario wikis http://toronto.wikia.com/wiki/Toronto_Wiki and http://ontario.wikia.com/wiki/Ontario_Wiki respectively - need major tidying up. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Think that I got the predominant stuff. Hard to know for 100% certain though. -- sulfur (talk) 21:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Nato Wiki At http://nato.wikia.com/wiki/NATO_Wiki - needs major decommissioning of non-relevant articles before anyone can even work towards adopting it. Is it about NATO-the-organisation, or some computer game or what? Jackiespeel (talk) 14:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :That's not our remit. If someone wants to adopt it, they can choose the direction they want the wiki to go, and optionally delete pages that don't fit that new direction -- RandomTime 15:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) DalelandsBeyond Wiki http://dalelandsbeyond.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hello.jpg Hello guys the person who's doing this AWFUL vandalism has changed the link address it appears. I cant actually copy the right address in. you can reach what it -should- be from here http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/ Please please help - he keeps posting these dreadful pics. He's attacked our nwn2 server, our forums and now the wiki. there was a fair bit of work in the wiki but if you have to take it down to stop him, then do. Jsut please, stop him posting these AWFUL pics. can you restore our forums and stop anyone being able to register or able to post pics? we've had to stop people registering on our forums and put enormous levels of security on the server. Im so sorry you have to see these pics but i'm at my wit's end. Please, guys, help sorry for the hysteria but .... i just do not know hwat to do and these pics are so distressing. :Cleaned up the wiki. ~ty 16:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Hi, this user has been vandalizing the wiki, not sure about other wikis. Thanks. -- 17:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Just local. Sorted. 17:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Saints Row Wiki Hi, this user has been vandalizing the wiki, the user should be checked if he hit any other wikis. I reverted his contribs already. The user was blocked by a local admin. -- 16:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned two wikis. Blocked. 16:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Porn on Tekkit Wiki Hi, the The Tekkit Wiki is having major problems with vandalism and there are no admins to help. Someone recently uploaded porn to the wiki: http://thetekkit.wikia.com/wiki/File:First-gay-anal-sex.jpg. It appears that someone uploaded a new image to cover it, but the old image remains as does its name. Could you please delete this as well as block the uploader (the one that uploaded the porn, not the other one that tried to cover it). Thank you for your help, The Exterminator (talk) :Done. 19:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Heading off vandalism before it gets too far Blehblah stopped by our wiki today and decided to replace content on pages with the same picture over and over. Looks like they've done the same thing on a couple other wikis. I'm not sure if action needs to be taken just yet since it's being dealt with locally on each wiki, but could you keep this in mind in case they're just getting warmed up for vandalizing more wikis? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Account is disabled. --Callofduty4 (talk) 14:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Xolovonrpg wiki Hi, this user has been creating vandalism edits, I didn't revert the edits, too many to do. Should be checked if he hit any other wikis and revert his past edits on the wiki. -- 17:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Done -- RandomTime 18:08, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Big Bang Theory Wiki Hello, this user has been vandiliasing pages by changing names, and suggesting homosexual tendencies between two charcters. thank you :Sorted. 20:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) direwolves wiki *User:Airmead --Lord of Dark 22:33, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. ~ty 22:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) pokemon arena x wiki This IP has been harassing me by posting lies on my user page and posting irrevelant things all over this wiki. He has been deleting things and adding false information. Please do what's right. The owner is absent and hasn't done a single edit in over a month. Gamefreak776 22:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Been taken care of. --Callofduty4 (talk) 23:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Super cool guy Super cool guy is going from wiki to wiki, replacing content with what appears to be an urban legend or a story from a site like Creepypasta. The block log on the Dragonball Wiki indicates it's a sockpuppet account, but I haven't determined which one is the parent account. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked by RT. 16:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC)